Idol a Kisshu love story
by danlove1998
Summary: Kisshu and OC love story
1. intro

Idol A Kisshu love story

Info

Name: Luna Minkana

Hair color: Brown

Hair length: at your waist

Eye color: blue

Age: 14 (Kisshu is 15 in this story, Ichigo is 13 same with all the mews except Zacro who is 16 and Pudding who is 10 Keiichirô Akasakais 21 and Ryo is 17)

Pets: You have a beagle and a pet lizard gecko.

Back story: you are an average girl (ok not normal you are a famous pop star and Idol, and you are friends with Zacro) who has a mother who is almost always sick, and you have an older sister, you used to have two but when you were ten she died, that maid you all go and be distant from each other, your sister got married recently and moved away.

Story start: You and your family are moving to Tokyo to be closer to your cousin Ichigo. You don't want to go and you don't want to leave your friends in America plus you and Ichigo are not close at all you had never even talked to her before. But you know you can't stay by yourself and you parents said no to everyone offer you got from friends to have you live with them.


	2. Chapter 1 Leaving and Strawberries

Chapter 1

"MOM I DONT WANNA MOVE TO TOKYO!" you screamed. She made a sharp turn on the rode making you grip the sides of the car "I'm sorry honey but you have to, why else would we have taught you Japanese, plus you get to see you cousin." Replied your mom while her car pulled up to an open spot. "Um… how bout the fact that I'm an pop star!" you got out and grabbed your bags "And I don't even know her!" You say in a very annoyed tone.

You get though security pouting the hole way but to no avail.

"Flight 2278 to Tokyo is leaving in 5 minutes, 5 minutes." A young voice said over the intercom." Shoot honey that's our flight!" she said grabbing your hand and pulling you to your gate. You called all your friends and said bye one last time right after you got on the plane, you were talking to your BFF last and you were crying some till a very young but beautiful flight attendant, who was annoyed because all the disgusting pigs on the flight were hitting on her, came by and told you to get off your cellphone cause the flight was going to be leavening soon.

*2 hours later*

You were watching the second movie on that flight _Tangled_, you started to lightly sing along on the song _When will my life begin_ witch got you a few looks before someone yelled "Oh my god it's Luna!" that got a lot of gasps and then people started going up to you and asked you to sign some things and after an hour of signing everyone started to leave you alone, you looked back to the movie, after signing everything, and you see they are at the town dancing in the festive and all and you suddenly see a bright red light and have a strange feeling rush over you

*In dream* you look around and see a dark room with bubbles of light flowing up the room giving you feel warm and conferrable and you lightly smile, and in front of you there is a small orange and black striped object. "A TIGER CUB!?" you yell but the cub doesn't move "aw little guy are you ok" you ask concerned for it. You pick it up and it yawns cutely "aw cutie, I'm goanna give you a big hug!" as you gave it a hug it jumped inside you. 'Ok…wait what?' you feel a warm sensation go over you and you black out.

*In reality*

"Wake up wake up we are here so wake up!" your mom said you awake in a hurry and say "...o...k..." you follow your mom to the baggage clam and you grab you suitcases and look for your cousin Ichigo and her parents.

" Oh where are they… oh look honey there they are." She grabbed you hand and puled you over to Ichigo and her parents " Hello I'm Ichigo your cousin nice to meet you." She said in Japanese (from here on every thing is in Japanese unless I say it's not) "Hi I'm Luna" you say smiling, after a while you start talking about movies, and games, and everything till you get to the topic of super hero's. "Man being a hero would be awesome!" you exclaim, she sweat drops "uh… I guess it would be ok." She says "OK…OK? It would be AWSOME… and I just acted like America from Hetaila didn't I?" you say. Seconds later you both start laughing. "So I heard you guys have some super hero's of you own… what were they called… OH YEAH! Tokyo mew mew or something like that, right?" you say wiping a forming tear from your eye. Ichigo looked nervous for a second but before you could question it you heard a noise.


End file.
